RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Future Resolved
by persona3girl2
Summary: This is the story of an unknown race, Renji Hanamura going throughout of life went by befriending people who accept him for who he is after his twin brother's disappearances. Whether is painful or happiness, he can accept this forward as he wish for humans and faunus to co-existed and help his adopted siblings Blake and Adam for a better future for peace or destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Despair

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Future Resolved**

 **Chapter 1: Despair**

The setting takes place 15 years before the Vytal Festival and the Fall of Beacon.

It was a gloomy dark and peaceful day where a young six year old boy named Renji and his twin brother, Hikari, who has always been together after birth. They were born with black and white wings growing out of their backs and raised at an orphanage church in Mistral. Nobody knows what type of race they are since they were sort of close to a Faunus, but their not as it's usually mammals, reptiles or aquatic. One of the nuns who witness the twins arrival, she describe them as newborn angels born the clouds and who fall from the sky to bring new experience in Remnant. Although the people who works here thinks it's just a myth and thinks she's crazy.

In the orphanage, children who were left as a infant have to wear robes as a sign of their innocent and purity unless they earn a money to buy their own clothes to wear when they grow older that acceptable, however children who has lost their parents or abandon at a young age retain their original clothes, but they still to wear it as it is also part of their school uniform for church school. Their is an age limited of how long they can stay until they get adopted by a proper parent or guardian. The age limited if they didn't get adopted any sooner is to infant to teenagers. Where if they get too old and not acquire to adopted then they would be kicked out. However there is one acceptance as they can work at the church as a part or full time and they can stay at anything time until they a find a job and place or stay in. The nuns who works here help and raised the children the best they can for to bring of change of clothes, food, and home schooling them if they are unable to register to an regular school.

At first, the other kids were scare at them for bring weird until one of the twins, Hikari with his short blond hair and blue eyes show them his pure beautiful white wings that shrines in a bright sunny day. The kids quickly become fond of them and they wanted to play with him all the time and be his friend due to his great personality of getting along with everyone regardless the race. However his twin brother, Renji with short black hair and red eyes get a different treatment from them as he shows his impure black wings, he unintentionally scare them and be called a demon or monster. He feels like being one of the monsters in Remnant. When he sees his brother with the other kids, he grew jealous toward him even though they have the same face, they get treated different from the other kids.

During the week of adoption day were kids get adopted by adults to be happy and have a nice family. Their are parent who are straight, same sex marry couple, or a faunus who wants to have a child of own to love dearly.

Renji watch his brother being interview by a human parents to whether or not they would want him to be their adopted son. Renji overheard the other kids who are schedule to be adopted.

"I hope I can be adopt by rich people so that I can buy a lot of toys and candy! '" the boy seems very exciting of get adopted.

"Yeah me too! Although I possibly won't care about being adopted if my new family to have two moms or two dads." said the girl in a teal dress.

"Come you guys be serious about this. This is one of the rare opportunity to get adopted rather than be there. for the rest of your life until you too old and to be kicked out and has to learn to live in the streets." the tomboy looked annoyed at her two close friends.

"Aww. It would be very sad that we won't see each other again especially that cutie sweet angel, Hikari. I will miss him the most if he gets adopted before me." She express with a mixture of happiness and sadness about Renji's brother.

"What about his brother?" He asked, annoyed.

"I could care less and a go rid it. His brother is so creepy and a freak that it makes me want to throw up at his face." she says in a sarcastic tone.

Renji feels extremely piss by the other kids' cruel words behind his back.

"I agree too! Although for some reason, Hikari never accept his potential adopt parent's offer since he wanted his brother to be adopted with him. However whether it's human or Faunus, their answer are the same thing." The tomboy stated.

"What it is?" He seems confused by her words.

"He's a monster." She repeats the words of adult who wanted Hikari so much.

"That's harsh... But true." He coldly agreed.

Renji ignore them as he still need to think about his future in life with his only blood relative. 'I really hate being discriminated like this it's disgusting. I just don't get it... I have the same face as him, I still get treated differently by the other kids and adults. I tried to be nice like Hikari, but I always get the same answer. "You're a monster." That word makes me feel like I'm not a human being or even a Faunus even though I'm not. What am I doing to do by the time I get older to which I have to survive on my own in the streets. I don't want to be alone.' He curled into a ball and wait until his brother arrive with good or bad news as usual. 'I really hate the color of my wings. My black wings are symbolized of bad luck that something horrible would happen when they get near me. I wonder if I try to earn enough Lie to pay for surgury to get my wings cut off completely so the kids won't say bad things about it.'

As Renji still thinking, Hikari comes back from his interview and greet his beloved brother. He got up and walk toward him with a relieved smile.

"Hello Rei" He looked happy.

"Hikari! How was the interview? Did you get adopted?!" Renji asked.

"Nope. I decline." he plainly replied.

"But why?! This is one of your rare opportunity to get adopted! Why would you do that?" He looked very worried.

"My reason for that because I ask them if they can adopt my twin brother too, but they hesitant and respond that you are a bad influence if they decide to that you. So that why I refused their offer because I still want us get adopted together."

"Hikari. This is the hundredth time you refused an offer. You won't have to keep refusing just because of my own sake. I want you to have a nice family even if it means I'm not here to support you." Renji said, honestly.

"Brother." Hikari walk closer to him and give him a warm embraced as well he did the same as well. Renji looked a bit surprised by his suddenly embracing.

"I know you care. We been raised together ever since we ever born. We don't know who were are parents or why they left us here. We are always inseparable and never a part in one of other. I love you so much I want to be by your side always. Do you understand, Brother?" He looked at him with his innocent looks to his brother sadden look of despair.

"You might be right, but still. I won't be mad by your decision, Hikari." He gave him a relaxing smile.

"It's strangle.. It feels like I'm the older one even though nobody know who was born first." He said.

"I tell you what. How about we make each other good luck charms to remember us by so that we will always have a part of each other even we are far apart, we will always be connected in our hearts." Hikari let go of his brother and place is hands on his shoulder with a great enthusiasm.

"I think that might be a idea, Hikari. Starting today, let's start making it until tomorrow morning we surprised each other,"

"Aww.. That's too short." He looked sad.

"Don't worry. You're fast at making it. I believed in you." He reassure him.

* * *

The next morning. The next morning. Where the others kids and the staff are still asleep, they sneak out of the orphanage so they can a alone time together when no one looking.

"Good morning, Hikari!" he greet him.

"You know you can call me by a nickname by your choice, It's not that bad." he suggested.

"I can't.. it's hard to think of. Maybe Kari, Hika or Hiri, but all of those nickname are too girly." He looked slightly distressed.

"Yeah. You can stick to my regular name. But get to main topic, did you finished your lucky charm?' He asked.

"Yes, but it was a lot to think about a better gift for you so here you go." Renji half blushes as he represent him a gift he might like a lot. The gift he made for him is a necklace that is attach with a single black feather.

"Renji. It's perfect. Did you...?" He looked amazed.

"Yes. You're the only person who really like the color of my wings the way it is so I pluck one of my wings and make it into a necklace." he explained.

"You did the same thing as me. Here have a look." He show him in a similar style as him except with a white feather.

"Guess we think a like then." He chucked.

They exchange gifts and wear them around their neck.

"So Rei, what else you want to ask me about? You mention this after dinner. Is something a matter? You had a serious look before we went to bed." Hikari looked worried.

"It's nothing.. I was thinking we should buy us some new clothes so you could look nice to wear for the next adoption week. I know it's expense to buy with limited allowance we earn for cleaning the rooms and wash the dishes. I was also thinking we should get part time jobs." He lied.

"I don't know. I like these church robes that we retrieved since we were born here. It makes me feel important." He says in a prideful tone.

"However would you like to wear formidable and look nice to the people who wanted to adopted you." He pursue him with kind words.

"Yes." He sadly agreed.

"Great! Since we are already up. How about we start looking for part time jobs for our age then. After we collect enough Lien, we meet back here in the afternoon."

"Oh alright. Let's get searching!" He sounds eager.

The twins part backs to search for jobs to make a quick buck to learn money to buy clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Mistral...

Renji wondering around searching for a good place to work for the mean time. 'I wonder if it's alright to lied to him. I want to surprised him after my operation was finished. Although half of it wasn't a lie though. I'm sick of being bully around by both humans and faunus people. I want to change for the better.' He says in his thoughts.

Suddenly he saw a little girl being bully by a group of students presumably from Sanctum Academy. He can't just sit back and walk away. He run toward the group with regular speed.

"Hey you! Leave her alone you scumbags!" Renji yelled.

"Who the hell are you? What's with that getup are you dressing up for Halloween because it's too early for that." said the male student, making fun of him.

"And what are you talking about? We were just having a little "fun" with our guest." said the other male student.

"Now tell me about the future answers for the upcoming quiz or you will be swimming in an invested swamp filled with Grimms." He threaten her.

"I told you. I don't know how. My semblance is polarity and I can only control metals. I didn't really inherited from mother's ability I swear. Please leave me alone.." The young girl with scarlet hair and green eyes looked very sad and uncomfortable.

"Quit lying to me!" He kicked her in the stomach.

"Ow.. I'm not lying. It's the truth..." She looked hurt.

"I said leave her alone! She has done nothing wrong!" Renji open his wings shows them his true appearance where they were shocked.

He use wings and fly soaring at them knocking them down one by one until they have enough. They looked at him in one glance know that he looked very angry with his frighten red eyes that they run away screaming.

"He's a monster! Let's get out of here!" The female student, scared.

After they leave, he check on the little girl who was bullied by them. He lead her his hand to help her up which she accepted.

"Are you alright?" He politely asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving me. You were amazing back there!" She looked very happy.

"You're not scare of me? I mean of my black wings. Does it terrify you?" Renji is shocked and confused by her words that nobody has ever said to him in his entire life except his brother.

"Why would I do that after you save my life from being picked up by grown up. You're my hero." She smiled.

Renji notices a colorful that was dropped earlier after he saw her in danger. He picked up the book and it reads, "The Four Maidens" which consists of four traveling sisters company together on a journey to help others in need.

"Is this yours?" He lead back the book to the young girl.

"Yes it is. Thanks again. I'm Pyrrha Niko. What's yours?" Pyrrha thanks him.

"Renji."

"Nice to meet you, Renji." She replied.

"Pyrrha!" said unknown voice.

"Mother?" She looked puzzled.

"Oh Pyrrha I was so worried. Don't ever walk on your own you can have nearly get yourself in danger by stranger like it." Her mother looked very sad and yet hint of relieved to see her alright.

"I promised to won't do it again." She swear to her.

Is he the one who pick on you?" Pyrrha's mother glared at him.

"No, No, it's oh ok. He's the one who save me from being bully." She defend him.

"Alight. I believe you, dear. You Faunus, I would like to show my gratitude for saving my daughter. Here 500,000 Lien."

Renji looked very dumbstruck as he earn enough money to buy almost anything including clothes he and his brother needed. And with her mother grab her hand firmly and they walk away. However before they leave, Pyrrha has some wise words she wanted to say to him. "Renji, don't be afraid for what you are, and just be your self. I hope one day you will find true friends to accept you dearly in your heart. I hope we can meet again someday." And with that, they left.

* * *

A hour has passed as Renji arrived at the right spot to meet his brother. However he notice that Hikari is late as he knows that he would never be this late and he was always come earlier. He asked one of the his closest caretaker who accepted him and doesn't him ill manners unlike the other nuns in the church.

"Sister Freya!" He shouted.

"Oh Renji, where have you been all morning. Mother Hope wouldn't like it if you keep on sneaking our without telling us and where's Hikari?" She looked serious,

"Wait I thought he was with you? "

"No I thought you left... Oh no... This is bad." said Freya, scared.

"What's wrong? Do you know what happens to him?"

"I do. But it just rumor.. About terrorist group who kidnapped innocent faunus and cut off of piece of their animal trait and sell them outside the border. I believe those who took your brother in a few hour ago might be them. They said their hideout somewhere at local abandon warehouse that people don't use anymore outside near Mistral. Those goons all wears black with a blue diamond symbol on the back of their outfits."

"Oh no... I think to save him! This is all my fault!" He panicked.

"No you don't. It's still dangerous and too risky. You're too young to handled it on your own. I'll going to call the polices or a huntsmen to go look for him, you stay here and go back to your room. You're grounded, and we can talk about this later after looking for your brother." Freya left.

Renji can't just stand here and wait for the adults for him it would be too late now. He then use this new ability he learn a after saving Pyrrha and fly high to the sky search for the terrorist hideout. After a long search searching around the areas of Mistral until he finally found it. He then landed safety and finds a good hiding place to sneak in to the terrorist's hideout. He fly through the open window and watch every steps that the goons make their way to the basement. Suddenly he heard similar sounds coming from underground floor. "Please don't this! I didn't do any wrong!"

'Hikari?! I knew he was here!' He say in his thoughts, worried.

He quickly fly to the underground though the stairs and final reach their destination. Where he find him half-naked with only his white pants and no shoes. He looked very miserable as he doesn't want to be here.

"Well who's up first of cutting up this angel's wing. What about you, Hanamura?" say the muscular guy with a shave head.

"But... This is too awful! I thought this is a store that sell fake animal parts. You never said that you guys are actually cutting out faunus's trait!" Hanamura looked disgusted.

"You signed up for it and I lied. Do you want to the money for your rent of your house. Then your first job as a member of the Black Cross to skinned his wing and then you will be paid handsomely." He grinned.

The muscular guy with shaved head handle him an ax and push him to the young helpless kid has his arms and legs tied to the table with his back turned. Hanamura attempt to process to chop off his wings, but he hesitant and drop the ax on the ground shocking the members of the Black Cross.

"What are you doing?" He looked angry.

"I can't! This is too much and wrong I will never harm this child or anyone of his kind like chained beast. There are like us, why do you do this?" Hanamura distressed.

"Why you us? Well we hate fauntus and they can be usefully items of our business. We don't care of cutting up of piece of their trait so that way they can be like us as human with no doubts. Whether if it's a animal ears, tail, claws or horn we just do it right away with a quick buck. What is doing to be, either you with us or you'll die right here after we cut out this angel's wings."

"I refused." He glared at him.

"Men, have him restrain and make sure you force him to see what our business is done!" He commanded him.

His men forcefully grab him with of them hold his head to make him watch.

"I guess I have to do this my self." He grab the ax on the ground and slowly approach Hikari.

Renji was so scare that he can't move his body as if he was paralyzed by Death Stalker's stinger. He was shivering like a leave as he tried to save him, but he can't because if he did, then he would end up like his brother. 'Darn it. Why can't I move my body. I have to save him.'

"Please Sir Gaston, don't do this! He's just a young boy! Please spare him, kill me instead!" Hanamura desperately begged him to spare Hikari.

"I always keep my first, he get his wings cut, and you died." He says cold.

"Please sir.. I don't want my wings cut off. There the only things that makes me who I am today and to become a better person." Hikari tearfully begging him.

"No that won't. You should be lucky kid. You can be a normal person like us and you're wings are extremely rare compare to the black wings of a Nevermore. I heard those are bad luck who has dark heart of people. We rather sell white than black."

"Please someone help me! Anyone! Rei!" Hikari tearfully crying as he desperate ask anyone to save him, but no response what so ever as they just turn their head around except Hanamura, who feel deeply sorry for him with his brown eyes.

'Hikari!'

As the muscular man, Gaston ready to chop off the young boy's beautiful white wings, Renji broke free from his cowardice and desperate reach to him, but one of the member grab hold of him and slam him to the ground. Renji tried reach him with one of his arm free and he scream his brother's name in a despair cry. Hikari did the same thing too. He's wings has been forcefully chop off completely with several blood dripping from his back. Hikari screams in agony pain as Gaston chop off the remaining wing structure until nothing it left.

Hikari began to sobbing in despair as his precious wings are gone.

"Sir what do you want to do with this intruder? Should we do this the same thing?" say the other member.

"No, leave him. His feathers are disgusting and not worth selling for our business. Send him to a trading company there he can be work as a slave for the rich." He replied.

"Alright, kid. Get up! Huh? What up with you?"

Renj felt his blood boil, his hands clenching to the ground, hardly, and his expression was mixture with true despair and hatred inside and out. His eyes glows in a bright red as he crying out a loud screaming with his wings extended out as suddenly a black ooze starts to drip out the ceiling and ground where Grimms are coming out of them. One Grimm appears to be a Beowolf and the other a Ursa. More Grimm are starting to popping out like crazy.

"No way.. He can summon a Grimm?!" Hanamura shocked.

"That impossible!" He freaked out.

The Grimms started to attack the members of the Black Cross and began to devouring them to pieces.

After Renji retain his sense, and notice several other Grimms appearing at a randomly from a black portal-like pool. He then takes advantage to untie his brother. He first undid the arms and finally the legs. He grab his arm and pull over his shoulder to escape the invested warehouse. He notice that same guy who refused to chop off Hikari's wings, he as was in corner with a bunch of Creeps approach him, Renji decide to save him as well.

"Hey Creeps! You leave this human alone!" He glared at them.

For some strangle reasons, the Creep leaves them and start chasing after the survival members. Renji looked confused why they suddenly leave them. He think it's whether that his strong Aura or as if they don't actually see him for some reason.

"Are you alright, Human?" He looked concerned toward Hanamura's safety.

"I'm fine, but how did you.. Wait of minute what am I saying. We can talk about this later, we have to go out of here now."

"Right." He agreed with him.

They both run upstairs and head towards the exit where it's safety to get out. After that the police and many Huntsmen arrive at the scene where the police arrest the remaining surviving members of the Black Cross and the Huntsmen exterminated the remaining Grimm and save the other Faunus victims.

Renji and Hanamura take Hikari to a hospital to get him treated as possible before he died from blood loss. He look at his miserable unconscious brother as he felt so guilty what has he done to him that can haunted him for the rest of his life. 'Hikari.. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

A year later.

In a breezy morning, where a seven year old, Renji helping out at church for delivering flowers and uniform robes at the main church school.

"Good morning, Mother Hope. I got the things you wanted." He said.

"Oh.. Thank you, Renji. You're a big help today. I mean it." She sadly smiled.

"Huh? Mother Hope is something a matter?" Renji asked.

"Yes. We had another causalities of children who were victimized or witness of their relatives killed in a horrible accident or tragic. Although we have two Faunus childhood in our custody. They don't speak to the other humans childhood or attempt to be friendly toward them." She explained to him.

"Can I meet them in person. I want to help them as possible, pleased." He begged her.

"Alright. Since you were witness too after what happen to your brother."

She take him to the waiting room where two fauntus are sitting on the ground rather then sitting on the couch or chair since other kids talking their spots, but with a little room for them. One faunus appears to be a four year old girl with long black wavy hair with golden eyes, her animal trait is a cat and wears a gray dress, she looked very sad after what happen and the other faunus appear to be a similar age of him except he has short red hair with black horns and his eyes are covered in bandaged presumably he was in a horrible accident and wears a red tradition shirt and jeans.

"What are their names and their story?" He asked.

"The one with a cat ears is name Blake Belladonna. She claims she lost her parents from a tragic incident and she's the only one we found somewhere in nearby shore. The other one with bull horns name is Adam Taurus. He lost his entire family by a hate group who hated fauntus so badly. Although he though something bad happen to him, he said that he feel his eyes were burning and he want to take it so we have to put bandage around his eyes to prevent him from scratching until his eyes stopped feeling burning. We were at the church are deciding whether or not we take them in or send them to a foster home. Although they won't like it." She explained everything detail to him.

"I'm going to tried to talk to them. I know a perfect place they can stay." Renji determined.

Renji walk toward the two Faunus and start the conversation.

"Who are you, are you going to take us to a foster home?" she say, still crying.

"If it is. I don't want to be in the same house of the like of humans." He bit his lips in frustrated.

"No I'm not. I know a place that you can feel safety around and get to know each other and learn to trust in one in other." He kindly smiled at them.

"What's your name?" Blake asked as she stopped crying.

"My name is Renji Hanamura, and I am a friend you can trust deeply." He gave them a hopeful smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiven sins

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Future Resolved**

 **Chapter 2: Forgiven Sins**

Three years later has passed in a nice summer month of August.

Where he was able to get hang out nicely with his new adopted siblings, Blake and Adam. As it takes a long time to get used to and grow into a strong sibling-like bond. Although Adam is still distrust towards humans and only except our guardian/adopted brother, Riku Hanamura. They live in a quiet place close to Mistral where it a big house to has a swings, long grass field, and a small garden filled with red roses.

"I'll be heading out, Rei. Be sure to look after Blake and Adam for me. I promise to be right back before dinner." he asked him.

"Alright, Riku." he replied.

"I'll see you later." he gentle pat his head and give him sincere smiled before heading to work.

'How long has it been.. about four years now since I was adopted by him and three years since he adopted two faunus as well. Times goes by passed.' Renji take a deep breath and let it out as he is finally relax with his new life and his new family. he look at the window where Blake and Adam are seen happily playing in the garden. They notice his presence at the window and they smile and wave to him, kindly. he did the same thing. '

* * *

 _Three years ago..._

 _Where Blake and Adam arrive at familiar place lead by Renji himself to explore around their new home to get used to it._

 _"Is this the place? It looks rather nice." say Blake, shy a while holding Adam's hand since he can't see and has to be guide around._

 _"Blake, will you describe to me about our new home was like." he asked her, politely._

 _"Well it's a big avenge house with several nice furniture, a television, a big kitchen, and their a small garden with tone of red roses." she explained to him._

 _"That's sound alright." He feels relieved. "So Renji was it? Is our guardian or a caretaker a faunus by any chance?"_

 _"Well.. he's not a faunus, but a human being." Renji corrected him._

 _"WHAT?! I don't want to be in a same house with a heartless human after what they did!" Adam becomes enraged after he mentions a human._

 _"Adam.." Blake worried._

 _"But he's not like the others human you encounter, he's very nice and carefree he won't even harm a fly. Trust me, it's going to be alright." Renji tried to calm Adam's temper. "I know you have a hard time trusting human after you lost your family. but you need to calm down."_

 _"Calm down?! Do you have any idea how much I suffer by them! I watch my parent and sibling to be slaughtered right in front of me by humans. After that..." Adam becomes to clutching his head with his other hand in pain as he painfully tried to remember what happen afterward. "...Everything around me went white and.. After I regain conscious the humans and my family's corpse vanished."_

 _"Adam.. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, but please give him a chance to help you. If you don't like it in the pass month, but I will asked Mother Hope for you."_

 _Adam remain silent._

 _"Renji, is the two kids arrive? I'm sorry for being late! I'll be downstairs for the moment."_

 _Coming downstairs was a young man in his early 20's with mixture of black and blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a casual clothes consists of black shirt, baggy navy pants and leather boots. He also wears a golden cross around his neck. "I'm sorry for being late, I'm your guardian from now on. My name is Riku Hanamura, and it's nice to meet you all." He greet the two orphans with a gentle kind smiled._

 _After the months went by, Riku takes good care of Blake and Adam, giving them so new clothes, cleaning them, giving them equal amount of foods. Although Blake was able to accept Riku only a week has passed, but for Adam, still distrust him, but he decide to stay and his reason was because of Blake, who was the only person he will listen to. Renji believes that he slowly regain to trust humans again because of him and Riku, but Adam would have refused to admitted deep inside. Since then they been do everything together as a family and friends with Renji, Blake and Adam attends the same school, hanging out at the nearby park, and to watch the stars in the night when Riku goes to sleep._

* * *

Back to the present. He decide joins Blake and Adam to go play with him.

"Big Brother! Come on!" Say Blake, cheerfully.

"We're leaving without you if you don't come, Renji." He said with a grin.

"Okay." Renji faintly smiled at them.

* * *

After a hour a passes and the three friends has already finish playing at the park and they have sea salt ice cream.

"This month.. It's going too fast. I don't want to start school again. Homework are a pain." Adam complaining.

"Adam, don't be like that. At else I can help you with some problems if you want." said Blake.

"Fine.." He replied. "So Renji, Blake. After we graduated elementary school. What are you guys want to be when you grow up?"

"What was that about? You never ask us about this before. Is something wrong?" Renji worried.

"It that.. Someday we're going to be in different paths soon and we won't be hanging out anymore." Adam sounds depressed.

"Don't feel down, Adam. We will always be friends even if we don't see other again. It's alright. " Renji comfort him.

"Okay.." Adam slightly smiled.

"I'll tell you want I want to do after I graduated. I want to attend Sanctum Academy when I turn 14 and after that I will choose one of the four major academy." He give him an honest answer.

"What?! But are Huntsmen are jerks and backstabber who always want money." Adam annoyed.

"That's not truth, not all of them. Most of them are also Faunus and Humans too so it's alright and they get respected across kingdoms." He stated. "So what do you want to become then since you seems to dislike Huntsmen."

"Well all I know is it I want to be policeman that can and to bring the criminals to justice or join the military."

"That's seems a good reason." She sounds sincere.

"Blake, and you?"

"I don't know, I'm still a just kid. Maybe after graduating, I'll tell you."

The three of them start finishing their ice cream before it melts. Afterward they look at the beautiful sunset for a few moments before heading home.

"I wish we can stay like this." Renji sounds slightly depressed.

Blake notice that her adopted brother seems sad for some reason. She becomes suspicious at this.

* * *

In the middle of the night. After Blake finishing brushing her teeth and head to bed to sleep with her adopt brothers, but only Adam was present. She quietly closed the door and go to downstairs to look for him until she found him on the computer searching for something.

"Brother.. What are you doing? Should you be in bed by now?" She questioned him.

"Blake? I didn't notice your here. I'm just searching before I go to bed. There not worries." He turn off the computer, get up amd as he was about to go upstairs, she stopped him by putting his shirt, slightly.

"Big Brother, please tell me the truth. You been doing this more recently and I never even told Adam about this. I want ask you in person, who are you looking for?" She looked worried.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's alright." He refused to look at her.

"Please Rei, you can trust me. I want to try to help you as possible, please." She plead him with her innocent look.

He turn around to see how serious she is, he tried to resist her cutiest, but he can't to due to her innocent golden eyes and her fluffy cat cars. "I really can't resist that face. I will tell you, but will you promise you won't tell Adam about this."

"I promise." Say Blake, concerned.

"I just I been thinking about my brother recently and I feels guilty about it."

"You mean Adam?" Blake confused.

"No.. My real biological brother, Hikari." He corrected her.

"You never mention you have a brother before. Why do you keep this from us so suddenly." Blake suspicious.

"That because it's something what I did, and I don't you or Adam talk this the wrong way."

"Tell me about your brother and what happen to him." She sounds serious.

Renji continues. "Me and my twin brother were born together and grow up at an orphanage, we were inseparable and never apart. Many people want to adopted him because of his innocent look and white wings, but he refused as they don't want to adopt me because I'm bad luck. Everyone at the orphanage love him so much and that he got so many friends. However one day of his hundredth refusal, since I want him to get adopt to a nice family to be happy, we decide to make each other good luck charms that we can always remember each other even if we don't see each other again. This necklacing is what my brother make." Renji shows Blake his necklace around his neck that has a single white feather.

"It's pretty." She looked in awe.

"I know.. I did the same thing too. However after I didn't tell him that I secretly want to get rid of my black wings forever so that I can be normal like the other kids in my own age. " He sadly explained.

"But that makes you for who you are. I really love your wings." Blake frowned.

"I know, but that was before I met you and Adam a year later. My decision was so selfish that without telling him my real reason, he end up losing his chance of being adopted."

"What did he lost?"

"He's wings were cut off completely!" He painfully yelled.

Blake shocked.

"That not even the half of it..."

* * *

 _Four years ago.. After the tragic accident. The young Renji waiting outside of the operation room with Hanamura for his beloved brother._

 _"Renji was it, I'm so sorry about your brother. If I haven't ask him about our business then he would be alright. Please forgive me." Hanamura begins to cry._

 _"It's not your fault, mister. It's my fault. I just want to surprised my brother that I want to do after I learn a lot of money for the operation to work. But I ask it didn't turn out well since it"s reverse I expected." Renji looked guilty._

 _"Wait you want to give with your wings too, but makes you for who you are. You can't change for who you are unless if your transgender then you can. Are you?"_

 _"No I'm not. I'm very comforted of my gender." He look annoyed. "I just hope Hikari can forgive me afterward._ _"I'm sure he will forgive you. You're he only relative left in your life. He will forgive with open arms." Hanamura determined._

 _"Thanks, so what's your name? He asked._

 _"Riku. Riku Hanamura." Riku replied._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Riku." He politely shake his hand._

 _After having a good conversation, one of the doctors comes out from the operation room and speak to Renji._

 _"Are you his sibling?" said the female doctor._

 _"Yes. Where you guys able to save him?" He desperately asked._

 _"Well we managed to stop the bleeding, but we weren't able to restore the bone structure from his back since it was completely cropped off and there no remain of it left. He will be struck like this forever, I'm sorry. Not even Altas technical given by us can't restore it unless if you want your brother want surgery on metallic wings." She explains._

 _Renji was in shocked on how bad Hikari condition was that he can't no longer fly that he will never get a chance. "I'm not sure, but can I see my brother."_

 _"I can't visiting hours are almost over. You have come back for tomorrow."_

 _"Please.. Just once." He begged her._

 _"Alright, you got ten minutes. Your brother is in east wing, first room you can't miss it."_

 _"Thank you." He feels relieved._

 _After that, he found his brother's room where he looked at the window a while he's still in bed. He looked very depressed with eyes shows no emotions. His tears dried up completely and he hasn't touch his food after his operation. He wears a hospital garb except he wasn't wearing a shirt revealing the bandage wrapped his chest and back where his wings used to be. He realized he is not the same from before._

 _"Hikari.." He greet him._

 _"Renji.." He plainly responded. He turn his head and to look at him with shed sadness upon his face._

 _He run toward him and gave him a comforting embraced. "I'm so glad your okay."_

 _"But I'm not." He said, depressed._

 _He stopped embracing him and look at him._

 _"My wings are gone. Now I lost my chance of getting adopted ever again."_

 _"Hikari, that's not truth. I'm sure humans and faunus would adopted you even you don't have wings anymore." He tried reasoning with him._

 _"Faunus maybe, not the humans! I was wrong about them. They are cold, greedy, and heartless who just want money and our suffering for entertainment. There the worst and I don't want to deal with them!" He angry stated._

 _"Hikari.. Your emotionally unstable, you don't mean that. You love everyone regardless to gender or race. You just need to rest and-"_

 _"NO! You're not the boss of me! What makes you to be calm in the time like this! I just lost my wings! You should have come save me sooner!" He yelled him._

 _"I know. This is my fault your like this. I'm so sorry. I should have tell you the truth about why we, no I want to show you just before your adoption." He explained to his brother._

 _"What truth?! So making money to buy new clothes was a lie." He glared at him._

 _"No that wasn't it. It was for the operation I want to use my money for. I wad sick and tired of getting fear and hatred for just because of my black wings so I want to get rid of it for good so I can be normal like the others. You have a right to be angry with me, but please forgive me." he explained._

 _"You jerk! This is all your fault I'm like this! You should have told me sooner. I hate you so much! I should never refused that offer to my adoption."_

 _Renji never feel so reject toward his own brother before. He can see hatred in his eyes that he really mean it. "Hikari... I really didn't mean to.."_

 _"You know what. People are right about you. You really are a bad luck and a monster." He coldly replied to him._

 _Renji was horribly shocked and hurt that he felt his heart shattered, and his mind shut down. He slumped the ground in despair as he doesn't know how to react to his brother's words. However he tried to say something to him that can help. "Hikari, I know a way to..."_

 _"You already done enough." He forcefully take off the necklace that Renji made for him and throw it at him in frustrated. "Just leave me alone."_

 _Renji gets up and slowly walks out the door. Before he leaves, he sadly response to him "I love you." However Hikari ignore him. He still holds the gift he made for him, and left._

* * *

 _"_ And that's how our relationship become restrain. The next day I visited him, but he left the hospital without the doctors noticing. Nobody who works here ever saw him. I thought maybe he must have perish or ending his life. I still haven't given up searching for him. There are rumors that he joined that corrupted origination called the White Fang before becoming a terrorist group. The future leader must have recruit him afterward before this year the previous leader's disappearance." He explained to Blake.

Blake remain silent.

"You probably feel betrayed that I tell you all this. You will think I'm a monster too, right?" Blake suddenly embraced him a while tears are flowing in her eyes.

"I don't care. You been enduring this for three years and you still haven't given up of him. You're my big brother, I will never call you a monster! And I love you. Please don't keeping this secret from us. Me and Adam will always accept you."

"Blake.." He hugged her back, warmly. "I love you too."

A while both of them still continue to embracing each other, unknowingly, Adam was listening their conversation the entire time.

'So we were just your replacement from your real brother. I will search what was really going on and who was the one made your brother a living hell.' He deathly glare at him. 'After that.. I will take Blake with me.'


	3. Chapter 3: Sadden Reunion

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Future Resolved**

 **Chapter 3: Sadden Reunion**

Seven years later.

Renji, now seventeen years old had finished graduated Sanctum Academy where he is still deciding which academy he should attend to. Surprising even though he passes all requirements, but he haven't awaken his semblance yet, although potentially as one of the professor stated that he can heal any aliments or wounds. He currently wearing a harness to hide his wings from the public eye as he still feels insecure about it as he didn't want to be scared the people of Mistral again. He walks around town to go visit his childhood orphanage home where he grows up from to see how the kids he's doing. As he processes, he received incoming call from his guardian, Riku through his scroll.

"Hey Renji!" he playful greet him.

"Hi Riku, how were your kids going on?"

"They're fine. Both of my son and daughter, Riki and Bella are doing great at school as usual. I'm so proud of them!' Riku looked delighted.

"And what about Freya?" Renji asked.

"Oh! My wife is still lovey as ever. She works at a flower shop it's close to Haven." He replied. "I still don't know why she doesn't want to go back working at orphanage for some reason."

"It was her own choice. She need to take care of your and her children."

"Yeah.. I heard you graduated Sanctum, congratulation, Renji!" He praised him.

Renji slightly smiled.

"Are you still thinking about them from what happen to.. I mean it's all in the past and I don't you get this down. I'm sure their fine and one day they will forgive you-"

Suddenly a big crash coming from the same direction that Renji was going.

"What was that?!" Riku shocked.

"Oh no.. it can't be. Not there. Riku I have to call you back later." He hangs up on Riku. He quickly put away his scroll and run toward to the orphanage.

For the past few years, he already got used to without the weight of his wings. He run like a normal person can.

'Please.. be alright, everyone.' he says in his thoughts.

As he arrive, he was deeply shocked and horrify as he see his former childhood home he grow up from it's burning to the ground. The dorms, the school, and the church consumed in flames. He can heard of crying and desperate children.

He quickly rub toward the burning building to check up if he can safe the other children. However the children he manage to save was twin fox type faunus brothers with white and black hair and matching green eyes. The boys looks scared as what they saw is so traumatized that they don't know what they said. He then grab them and went outside where it's safe before the building completely destroy and fall apart leaving the only exit block.

"That was close. You too, Kuro and Shiro. What happen to the other faunus kids and humans?!" He asked them.

Both of them are still in shocked until Kuro was the first to spoken to him. "Some bad buys come. *sob* They burn our home.. The're kidnapping all the our kind in a truck. We're the only one they didn't get capture."

"Where's the humans?" He asked him again.

"They.. kill everyone. I think the four of them survive since they just back from an errand. However one from the church she was serious burn from the arm and leg. *Sob* It's too awful!" He begins to cry in fear and confusion.

Renji shocked. He then asked them one more question before he can tried saving the kidnapped children."What do they look like?"

As Kuro is already at his limits, Shiro finally spoken and take his brother place in explaining the situation. "One of them was wearing a Japanese white and black uniform with red dog symbol on their backs. They also wearing a mask to conceal half of their faces. I think it resemble to one of the monster, a Grimm."

"You two hide somewhere safe before the Huntsmen or the police to arrive to save you."

The twins nodded.

Renji then check around the church looking for the White Fang or any survivors. However what the twin say are truth, all of the human children who were inside of the church are all slaughtered and leaving their burn corpse behind. Renji is feel horrify at the sight of it as all the children has lost their future in the end. He feels sorry them as he haven't arrive any sooner that he could have save more lives. He found Mother Hope's dead body. He suspect that she was stab from the heart from sharp blade, and that she body is slowly turning into rose petals leaving a giant hole through her chest.

"No.. way. How can this be happening."

As he mourned the lost of his mother figure who had accept and love him and brother very much from being different from anyone else, he saw a young girl in her late pre-teens with long black wavy hair and worn a Grimm mask to concern her identify.

"Renji?" said the young girl.

"Blake..?" Renji's eye widen as he reorganized her voice that he haven't heard from a very long time.

The young girl, Blake takes off her mask revealing to be his childhood friend and former adopt sibling. Her golden eyes filling with tears and regret.

"Why.. You of all people. You joined the White Fang." said Renji in a sadden tone.

"It's been a while, Brother." Blake frowned.

"Why.. you guys are slaughtering innocents and now you kidnapped faunus too! Are you crazy!" He yelled at her.

"We're actually saving the our people, we're giving them proper home to live in, but from the humans.. that was a accident. Please understand, I didn't know they would do this, but this won't be happening again." She sadly stated.

"An accident?! Open your eyes! Can you see the White Fang wanted to extinct every humans, including children! There even the worst than the Grimm!"

"Brother! I didn't know.. but that was.. ." Suddenly Blake feels very ill and starting to vomiting something on the ground. She desperate tried to stand up after throwing up.

"Blake?! Are you alright!" Renji worried.

"I'm fine.. I don't know why I'm getting sick more than usual.. could this be.." Blake expressed great scared as she knows what's going on with her body.

"Blake?" Renji looked certain towards her.

"Hey I was looking for you. Are you trying to run away from me again?" say familiar's voice.

Both Renji and Blake turn around to see a once kind childhood and brother now a cold heartless killer of the White Fang. He wears in black Japanese outfit and a Grimm mask to conceal part of his face.

"Adam?! You too!" Renji looked shocked.

"Oh it's you, Renji. I haven't see you for the past seven years. How was your weak guardian doing? I want to "paid him a visit", but he wasn't at that same old wreck house a few days ago. Tell me, where did you hide him?" say Adam, sarcastically.

"Leave him out of this.. He's not like them."

"Coarse you defend him... Enough talk, let's fight to the death. I been waiting a long time to fight you by my hands." Adam takes out his weapon revealing to be long sword with deep blood red blade.

"I'm not going to fight you." He says with a serious look.

"Why?" Adam impatient.

"I'm not to fight someone I care deeply. Adam, please reconsider, I wasn't intend to keep this from you and Blake by the time you get older. I don't want to kill you, I love you like a brother, and there no reason for me to fight you." He tried reasoning with him.

"Same there. However things change, and I will give you a reason to fight me." He says, coldly.

Adam turn around to look at Blake a while she confused. Soddenly, Adam punched Blake to the ground and step on her chest hard.

Renji looked horrify what he's doing to Blake. He once thought he loved Blake so much as a sibling to protect, but he was wrong as what he's doing to her was terrible that makes his blood boils. He clenched his fist and become comsume with deep hatred toward him. "GET A WAY FROM HER!" He yelled at him.

"Don't.. please." Blake pleaded him.

Adam smirked and stop abusing Blake. He gets ready in fighting position.

Renji take out his weapon, Fallen Shadow, his weapon resemble to a wakizashi. He transform his weapon into a spear with push of the button on the hilt. Renji screams, his eyes turn bright red and out burst black wings coming out of back with his binder breaks completely. He leaps at him, he draw his spear back with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 _Seven years ago..._

 _After Renji go back from school, he notices Adam and Blake's belonging are gone nor he seem them since morning. Renji looked worried, he run around the house to see he place he didn't check above the sky and ground until now. He spots them a few blocks over the church._

 _"Adam, Blake, there you are!" He shouted them a while he still flying_. _He landed the ground safety and tried to catch to them only to find that they looked betrayed and anger. He notices Blake not wearing the clothes that Riku gave her. She instead wear a plain white top with black scarf, mini shirt, and shoes. As for Adam, he looked the same except he wears his jacket over it._

 _"What's going on?! Why are you.."_

 _"Be quiet, traitor! You lied to us." Adam yelled at him._

 _"Lied? What are you talking about, Adam?" Renji confused._

 _"Don't act like you don't know. Tell him, Blake, just like I told you." He gently pat on Blake shoulder and turn around, not wanting to look at him. Blake looks like she about to cry._

 _"Blake?"_

 _"How could you, Brother? Why you didn't tell us that Riku once member of the Black Cross, was our bonds a lied?" Her eyes begin to filling with tears._

 _"Who told you? I was going to tell you by the time we get told, but this isn't the right time. You weren't ready to learn the truth about me nor Riku..." Renji explains._

 _"Adam told me. He look though Riku and your personal belong a while you were away. He found it in attic with old clothes, report files, everything. Up until now, we were eventually been living with a racist terrorized member!"_

 _"Blake, this is misunderstanding.. he 's not like them, he's changed."_

 _"I.. I can't tell if your telling me the truth anymore..." Blake depressed._

 _Renji sadden._

 _"Come on, Blake, We can't be late for the next boat to arrive. Let's go." Adam demanded her._

 _"Right." she replied._

 _Adam and Blake sadden departed with their former adoptive brother and friend. Renji felt he wasn't able to reason with them nor they didn't give him a second chance to explain._

* * *

To the present...

Renji angry charge at him with top speed. Adam swiftly draw his sword, swing it through the air at Renji, as his semblance activates. As Renji flies to the air, his lower half of his left arm, leg and completely cut off wing separate from him. Blake looks horrify as her tears became to flow in both of her eyes. Renji crashed to the ground with blood dripping from his missing limbs.

Renji scream in agony.

Adam walks slowly toward Renji and swing his sword out of the side, casting blood from the blade as prepare to kill him. Before he can reach him, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined glare.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Please, Adam... stop. That's enough. He's not out priority, let just go and report to the White Fang." Blake begged him.

"Why, I thought you hated him for lying and being dishonest." He questioned her.

"I don't hate him! I was hurt for lying to us. He doesn't deserve this punishment. Please let it go!" Blake sadden.

"Blake..?"

"The truth is that I..I'm." Blake hold her stomach tightly.

Adam smirk knowing what she means. "Alright. Let's report to the White Fang."

As Adam leaves to meet up with the others, Blake comforts her former friend one last thing before follow suit.

"Blake... Don't go with him." Renji begged her.

"I'm sorry, Brother. This was the only way for Adam.. to spare your life. Goodbye." Blake frowned.

After with that, they left. Renji felt in deep despair again losing the two people he cherish the most. He screamed in the frustration and yet sadness. Suddenly, his semblance awaken as his missing limbs and wings were cut off by Adam, has fully regenerated. Leaving only part of his clothes torn off were it was previously cut off.

"What the..?!" Renji looked horrified. He touched his left arm, making sure if it's real and not a dream. He realize that his previous limbs and missing wing really did regenerated.

"T-This can't be happening.. This can't be originate Semblance. What am I really.."


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Future Resolved**

 **Chapter 4: Forgiveness**

Four years later, during the Battle of Beacon. Renji and his two teammates to searching for any survivors during the Grimm and White Fang's attack or to assist in-training Huntsmen and Huntresses. As he searches, he unexpected spotted his old friend carrying her injured teammate.

"Blake!" He shouts.

"Renji?! What are you doing here?!" Blake looked surprised.

"No time to explanation. I need to get you to safety..." Before he can finish his sentence, he was in deep shocked as his childhood friend was in critical condition as blood is dripping through her left sides. "Blake, what happen to you?!"

Blake remain silent as she looked at her teammate, tearfully. If memory serve, he remembers that Blake's partner of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long. She is related to her half-sister and the leader of Team RWBY, Rose Rose. She is strongest member of the team and she hates when someone touches or ruined her long golden hair, she will kill in the instant. He is so horrified that Blake's teammate is missing a right arm with blood as it starts to drip.

He understands how she feels as she doesn't want to explain in dire situation like this.

"We have to hurry... before "he" catch up with us. Renji, please help with us." Blake spoken.

Renji then carries both Blake and unconscious Yang around his arms. He proceeds of spreading his black wings and fly up to the sky to go to the safe point where the others students are held. He looks at her sadden friend as tears are flowing in her eyes. He heard her apologize to Yang.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirt of the ruins of Beacon Academy..

Adam leaves the ruin building, he searches for Blake and her precious friend until he notices something in the dark blue night sky. A black wings young man carrying both wounded women.

' _Mmm. So you're still alive, Renji. I see you got new limbs as well and wing? That's impossible should his wing should be metal, but it looks so real after I cut it few years ago. Does he really have a regenerate semblance. I never anymore has inherit it. Not even our our kind can't achieve. He's definitely not an originate faunus._ ' he says in his thoughts.

"Sir Adam?" says a familiar voice.

As he turn around, he saw a white wing faunus with long blond hair and blue eyes, Hikari.

"It's you. What it is, Hikari?" he look annoyed.

"Sir we have to leave now. The increase of Grimms has become too dangerous. Whatever agenda you to pursue, that can wait. We have to hurry!"

Adam clenched his fist before returning to his calm composure. "Fine. Hikari, gather our men, We'll leaving." Before he leaves, he looked at the direction where his former adoptive brother go. " _You're lucky you live another day. The next time I see you, I will cut off your head_."

* * *

Several months later after the Fall of Beacon. Renji and his team went their separate ways of finding a cure for their fallen friend, who was in coma. However they promise that they will meet again in the future. Renji somewhere in the quiet city in Vale, he helps to repair the building to what it used to be before the attack.

' _I wonder how everyone was doing. I know Silver is on mission in Mistral, Leon promoted to Specialist like his ex-fiancee, and Vincent is currently in a coma and currently being treated. I just hate it of losing everyone I care about. Especially Pyrrha.._ ' he says in his thoughts.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face that he haven't seen for a long time. A faunus women with long wavy black hair, amber eyes and her usual black bow that conceal her cat ears.

"Blake?" he says.

Blake look nervous as she attempt to run away.

"Don't run away. I just want to talk. Please just for once." Renji begged her.

She did what he says. She stop and approach him, slowly.

"Blake, what happened to you after Beacon fell? Everyone was worried about you and- -" As he continuing, Blake change begin to run toward him and embraced him, unexpectedly.

"I'm so sorry, Brother. I should have listen to you since we where kids. I cause you so much pain and this is all my fault." Blake begins to sobbed uncontrollably.

"Blake.." Renji saddened. He hugged her back. "Shhh.. it's alright. It's not your fault. I'm so glad your safe and that's all it matters my beloved friend."

"You still forgive me after everything I did. You haven't change a bit." Blake feels relieved and slowly stop crying.

"I want to know from the very beginning before I met you. Please Blake, you can trust me."

"Alright.. Do you remember when you ask me where I come from.. Well.. It's all started eleven years ago, where I was fishing with my father in Menagerie. My birthplace."

"Menagerie?! The place where only faunus originated from. You were born outside of the kingdoms?" Renji shocked.

Blake continues. "After we were done fishing, there was a storm and I got separate from my Dad because I wasn't able to hold on to the boat. Since then, I somehow wash to shore in Mistral and humans found me and I wasn't sure if should trust them so I lied. I believe it's was for the best to keep my parents safe without them knowing. This is another reason why I decide to stay with you and Adam and I don't my parents to be in danger."

"So that's why. I didn't know how you feel. I'm so sorry." Renji dejected.

"Next, after I departed with you, the people of Menagerie were actually searching for me for the past years since I was lost at sea. I was so overwhelmed and relieved that they didn't give up on me. Afterward, I was happily with my parents. As for Adam, he stay with us for short time before joining the White Fang." Blake began to cry again.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Renji worried.

"As the years went by... Adam drastically change after we joined the White Fang. He became so violent and uncaring that he kills innocent lives and punish them in the most horrible ways I can't described." Blake stopped embrace Renji so she can talk to him face to face.

"What's this has to do with you?" Renji asked.

"He... He sexually abusing, and violence me just because I refused to accept his love for me. I didn't feel the same way and I only sees him just a mentor, and a brother figure. He didn't take it very well. During our mission in Mistral seven years ago.. I discovered that I was.." Blake emotionally breakdown and falls to her knee.

"Discover what?" Renji worried.

"I was pregnant with Adam's child." She continues to sobbed.

Renji is deeply horrified. "When did you discovered you were pregnant."

"It was when I first saw you again in Mistral. I thought it was impossible, but it's was all true. After me and Adam report our mission to the White Fang, the leader wanted me to take some days off until I gave birth and recover my strength. He and Adam thinks is a good idea since they can raise child to be emotionless solider and a killing machine. I felt disgust of that idea." Blake wipe her tears and began to talk normally.

"Those heartless bastards.." Renji pissed. After a moments, he calm down and regain his composure to help Blake up. "And what happen to your child? Did you..."

"I decided to give birth to a healthy baby boy and I named him Ben. A while the others of the White Fang went on a mission, I sneak out the base and I travel to Menagerie, place a note that explains everything about him and I deliver him to my parents where he can be safe and raise property so he can have a normal life." She explained.

'Your child.. is he a cat or a bull faunus?"

"Don't worry he's a cat type faunus like me. He's looks kind of like me the most than he's father." Blake faintly smiled.

"And what's reason of leaving your team behind?" Renji asked.

"That will be another time. Right now I need to catch a ship before it's too late. It was a nice chat, but I have to go." As Blake leaves, Renji grab her by the arm.

"Then take me with you." he says with determination looked.

"Renji. This is my decision. I don't want you to come me. You will only be burden and I don't you to get involve with my personal affairs. This doesn't concerned you." Blake depressed.

"I want to come with you. I promise I can take care of myself and I want to help you the best I could. It's my turn to protect you because I love you." Renji confessed his feelings to her.

"Renji.." Blake looked surprised. "I.. I love you too."

He let go of her arm. "So where are you going?"

"I'm going back home.. To Menagerie. I want to patch up with my family and my child. Renji, let's go."

"Right." He agreed. ' _I'm sorry, Blake. This is two reason I want to come with you. One is to make sure you arrive to your home safety and unharmed. Another reason is that there was a rumor that Hikari and Adam might be at Menagerie along with the White Fang. I know should tell you this, but I don't to give you a hard time. Even if the rumor to be false, I'm glad that I can stay by your side.. protecting you. I will be make sure you won't suffer anymore. I promise you.'_ he says in his thoughts.

To be continued...


End file.
